


Without Clarity

by Amirah_1



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gay scene, Hiro doesn't care, Love forgotten, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sad messages never recieved, Yaoi, and after, before the fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amirah_1/pseuds/Amirah_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi and the newest guy in lab, Jack, somehow end up together, but fate has other ideas.<br/>OCCURS BEFORE BIG HERO 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story is lifted from my collection One Shots and Short Pieces on Fanfiction.net, with some other stories I might move here if this one does well.  
> I wrote this BEFORE I'd seen Big Hero 6, so excuse OOC on Tadashi's part.  
> The song for this story is Sam Tsui's rendition of Clarity.

"...So this thing's going to be what, a health care thing?"  
Tadashi smiled at Jack, who's glasses had fallen halfway down his face again.  
"Yeah, pretty much. I'm going to call him Baymax." He said, wiping his brow and smirking at Jack, whose arms were bundled with papers and books. "You really need a desk, kiddo." Tadashi said.  
Jack shifted, a slight flush colouring his cheeks. "Sometime probably. Haven't been here long enough yet."  
Tadashi grinned, and took some of the papers. "Till then, we can share, k? Can't have you just wandering around like a walking library, people might think we're a bad college or something."  
The Baymax program was still on the computer when Jack sat down, and he looked it over with interest. "Seems good..but you need to add a few things to his database."  
Surprised, Tadashi leaned over Jack's shoulder. "Really? I put in about a million things."  
Feeling Tadashi's presence only too well, Jack shoved his glasses up his nose for about the thirtieth time that day to type a few commands into the computer, causing it to highlight and erase streams of code. "You set him to know the flu and colds, but not Ebola?"  
Tadashi laughed, giving Jack's shoulder a squeeze. "Like that's gonna happen."  
"Better safe than sorry."  
"Well, true. Anything else?"  
Blushing, Jack didn't meet Tadashi's eyes. "You didn't put in STD's."  
This wasn't what he'd expected. "Well, this was more designed to be a family thing. But yeah...I guess you have a point there, kid."  
The Baymax head blinked at this point. "Your blood pressure has gone up a little, as have hormone levels and blood flow." He reported, looking at Jack. "diagnosis: sexual arousal. I am not programmed to treat this."  
Bright red, Jack quickly shut down Baymax's head, laughing awkwardly. "Ah ha..yeaaah..."  
"Nice." Tadashi quipped, trying not to laugh.  
Jack looked away. "Just..shut up and put the head back on. I've got to finish this coding: the damn thing got STD's mixed up with cold causes, and thinks genital warts are treated with a hug. Nice program you've got here, Tadashi."  
"Not my fault your boner gets in the way of your work." Tadashi shot back, walking off with the Baymax head to put it on the temporary body, less hugable and more steel at this point, the polyester not yet added to the body frame.  
"S..shut up!" Jack snapped, face hot. Several words on screen ended up as either typo's or TADASHI in capitals.  
"Dude..not like I didn't know." Tadashi said, nor turning around. "You're not good at hiding your feelings, ya know." He wiped his hands off on his shorts, turning back with a grin. "You're cute anyway, so why not."  
"Are you suggesting something, Hamada?" Jack said with narrowed eyes.  
"Only that I don't mind." Tadashi moved closer, and sat next to Jack. "Might feel the same towards ya." He put his hand on Jack's thigh, and Jack grunted, pushing it off. "I'm not that way."  
Tadashi leaned in close, way close, and took Jack's chin in one hand. "Then why aren't you fighting?" He whispered, seeing Jack's eyes search his face, wide and slightly scared. "You act like you're enjoying this."  
Jack took a breath. "Shut up and do it." He said.  
Tadashi kissed him, right in the lab space. They pulled the shades on the glass cubicle that hid them from the rest of the room, and spent two hours together in the quiet, the computer powering down.  
After, they lay on the cool tiles, Jack lightly stroking Tadashi's chest. "That was highly unprofessional."  
"Like I care?"  
"Well, can't argue with that logic." Jack teased, kissing Tadashi again. "You still going tomorrow?"  
"To the expo? Yeah..taking Hiro. He might win, his microbot things are pretty good. Kid's a marvel with robotics."  
"Wanna meet up after?" Jack asked, lying his head on Tadashi's chest, listening to his heart beat beneath heated flesh slick with sweat, the beat soothing.  
"Yeah...of course." Tadashi said.  
"I think I love you." Jack said, closing his eyes.  
"I think I love you back." Tadashi whispered, pulling Jack close. He rested his chin on the shorter man's head, and they slept like that all night.  
The next day was the expo: Jack came in early to work a little on Baymax, and added a little message to his coding for Tadashi to find.  
He and Tadashi shared a quick kiss, and then they both left for their classes.

It was the last time Jack ever saw Tadashi alive, as the expo fire took his life.  
Months later, after everything had gone down with Yokai, Hiro Hamada was re doing a few code bits on Baymax, when he came across a message, weaved into the codes seamlessly.

SEE YOU SOON. LAST NIGHT MEANT EVERYTHING TO ME. I LOVE YOU.

"Heh..Tadashi must've had a girlfriend or something." Hiro muttered, deleting the message.


End file.
